Stn.exe
It all started when I was coming home from work. I saw a garage sale. It didn't really have that much neat stuff. I saw an 8 GB USB Thumb drive. It was only $1. I brought it home and plugged it into my laptop. It had no files on it except one. It was called Stn.txt. I clicked on it, but all it had was a link to some website. The website was The page was in some strange language, and when I popped the text into Google Translate it said it was an unknown language. There was a button on the bottom of the page. I clicked it and it began downloading a file named Stn.exe. I clicked stop downloading but, it continued. When it was done downloading it was on my desktop, so I double clicked it. My computer shut down as soon as I opened the file. I thought it was strange...I rebooted my computer. When it was started back up, my desktop was empty except for Stn.exe I searched my whole system and everything was deleted except for Stn.exe. I tried to open it again, and my computer froze for around one minute. Stn.exe shut down and my whole desktop was full of .jpgs, .avis and .gifs. There were many more files. One of them was jpbc.mp3 I opened it up. It was 4 seconds long. It was a very loud high pitched noise, which blew my speakers and left my ears ringing. I clicked on a file name 5474N.jpg. It was a child around 8 or 9. His penis was... his penis was cut in half, from the top down. His scrotum was ripped open and his testicles were hanging out. He had a long skinny knife sticking in his belly button. I puked. A slide show started. It had mutilated children, mutilated pets, people getting tortured and everything else of that manner. One was called g00g00g4g4.avi. It was an infant sitting in its crib. A strange man with a deep voice keeps talking to the baby. He was saying things like "You did this to yourself!" and "Are you ready to suffer?" The man picks the baby up and drops him. He lands on his feet/butt. You can hear a few bones break, and the baby starts crying. The man punches the baby as hard as he can in the face. The baby's nose is broken and whole face is bloody. The man takes scissors and cuts the baby's ears off. He then takes each of the baby's fingers and pulls it backwards until it snaps. He drops the baby again. The baby is now screaming in agony. The man says a taunting "Goo goo ga ga" then takes a rope and strangles the baby until its eyes pop out. There are many more videos like this. So my friend , Here is the download link to Stn.exe you can't stop the download or the slideshow. This is also my suicide note. My name is Jordan Stewarts. Bye friend, Enjoy Stn.exe! Category:Crappypasta Category:File Extensions Category:Cliche Madness Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki